Faithful
by Nyonya Jung
Summary: [CHAPTER 6! Update!] Yoongi selalu setia menjaga hatinya untuk Jimin. "... Kau itu murahan atau apa hah!" -Jimin. "...aku memaafkannya walau dia tak meminta." -Yoongi. BTS FIC! MINYOON! Yoon!uke Min!seme lil'bit hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**BTS FIC! MINYOON! Boys Love!**

 **[CHAPTER 1] FAITHFUL**

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah berjalan riang membawa bekalnya menuju tempat orang yang dicintainya, sesekali ia bersenandung, hingga tiba akhirnya dia di kelas seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Jimin, ayo makan bekal bersamaku" ucap riang namja berkacamata kuda dengan lensa tebal menghampiri sang pangeran sekolah, Park Jimin namanya.

Semua yang ada di kelas Jimin tiba-tiba diam dan saling tatap. Jimin yang tadinya duduk mesra bersama salah seorang hoobae manis langsung berdiri tepat di hadapan namja manis tadi.

"Cih. Masih berani juga kau kesini? Dasar tak tahu malu" ucapan Jimin membuat hati Yoongi ngilu. Yoongi menundukan kepalanya dan memeluk bekalnya.

"Hey, ingat yaa, kau itu sudah bukan siapa-siapa Jimin hyung lagi. Kau saja hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Haha miris sekali hidupmu Min Yoongi" ucap namja di sebelah Jimin, yang Yoongi tahu adalah kekasih Jimin sekarang, Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku malas melihat mukanya yang bak mayat hidup itu, sekarang ayo ke kantin" ucap Jungkook. Ya Min Yoongi adalah namja dengan kulit terlewat putih dan pucat yang tidak wajar, sehingga banyak yang mengatakannya mayat hidup. Yoongi hanya bisa menahan airmatanya saat pasangan itu pergi.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang kebetulan tidak bersama kekasihnya.

"Jimin-ah" teriak Yoongi girang. Jimin menoleh, saat dia tahu itu kakak kelasnya, dia berbalik lagi dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hey Jimin tunggu" ucap Yoongi sambil berlari mengejar Jimin.

Hap!

"Dapat!" ucap Yoongi senang saat bisa menggapai lengan Jimin.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Ucap datar Jimin sambil menepis tangan Yoongi di lengannya

"Ayo pulang bersama"

"Kau ini tidak tahu malu atau murahan, eoh? Sudah jelas aku memutuskanmu dan menolakmu, apa kurang cukup pernyataanku di kelas waktu itu, hah!?" Bentak Jimin. Yoongi sedikit terkejut, karena memang suasana koridor sudah sepi. Akhirnya Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang menahan air matanya -lagi-

.

.

Hari-hari Yoongi tetap sama, dibully, ditolak Jimin, dimarahi guru dan lainnya. Yoongi memang bukan termasuk orang yang pintar, malah bisa dikatakan bodoh. Hanya saja Yoongi tetap berusaha belajar sebisanya, walau sangat sedikit kemungkinan untuknya mengerti, karena memang keterbatasannya. Yoongi siswa yang kurang mampu, masuk ke sekolah elit karena bakatnya di bidang basket. Seberapa tak mampunya seorang Min Yoongi bisa kita kira-kira saat kacamatanya yang berlensa tebal itu pecah saat turnamen basket, akibatnya Yoongi harus rela tidak memiliki uang saku selama setahun demi membeli kacamata baru, selama setahun itulah Yoongi menderita akibat matanya. Walaupun Yoongi bodoh, dia memiliki hati bak malaikat, pekerjaan sampingannya adalah sebagai pengasuh di salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul, karena dia memang berasal dari panti asuhan.

Yoongi hanya butuh perhatian lebih dari orang yang dia cintai, tapi orang yang dia cintai justru membencinya. Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin, karena bagaimanapun Jimin pernah membawanya terbang menuju langit kebahagiaan, walau akhirnya dia juga yang menjatuhkan Yoongi ke dalam jurang tak berdasar.

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung pada hari itu, Yoongi dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya.

"Min Yoongi" ucap wali kelasnya.

"Ya songsaengnim"

"Kau tahu, kau adalah murid beasiswa dari bidang olahraga?"

"Ya songsaengnim"

"Saat ini, kelas tingkat akhir sudah tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan apapun kecuali bimbingan belajar. Karena beasiswa-mu adalah di bidang olahraga, kami mohon maaf, pergantian semester nanti terpaksa beasiswa-mu kami tarik" ucapan wali kelasnya itu membuat Yoongi terkejut, bagai disambar petir, ingin menangis rasanya.

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar Min Yoongi" Sungguh Yoongi masih tak menyangka, apa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini.

.

.

Sore ini Yoongi termenung sendiri di taman, ucapan wali kelasnya masih terngiang jelas di benaknya. Dia bingung.

'Bagaimana aku bisa membayar sekolah, sedangkan gajiku saja hanya cukup untuk aku makan' batinnya.

'Ah benar, sekarang masih pertengahan semester ganjil, aku masih punya waktu mengumpulkan uang sekolah mulai hari ini' bantinnya senang sambil tersenyum. Dan dia pun memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya. Tetapi saat perjalanan keluar taman, dia mendengar suara bising yang sangat ketara. Dia menoleh ke samping. Yoongi terkejut dibuatnya. Jimin dan kekasihnya-

PLAK!

-bertengkar. Jimin ditampar oleh Jungkook. Yoongi langsung bersembunyi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mungkin ini salah, tapi apa boleh buat, Yoongi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.

"Kau! Aku sudah muak denganmu." Ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan

"Apa salahku hah?! Aku memberimu apa yang kau mau, sekarang apa balasanku" jawab Jimin tak kalah sengit.

"Cih. Kau masih mengelak juga. Apa ini hah?!" Jungkook membuang foto Jimin yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau salah paham Kook, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua" ucap Jimin lirih.

"Tidak. Kau sudah mengulangi kesalahan ini berkali-kali. Sekarang ini yang terakhir. Terima kasih semuanya Jimin, kartu kreditmu aku kembalikan. Dan maaf aku sangat hina, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tak pantas memarahimu seperti tadi, karena aku pun sama. Kau boleh memukulku juga" Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Siapa Kook? SIAPA?!" Bentak Jimin

"Maaf hyung, selama ini aku membohongimu, aku berpacaran dengan Kim Taehyung. Maaf hyung maafkan aku, aku akan mengganti semua uangmu yang telah ku pakai. Sekarang aku pergi".

"Kenapa harus Taehyung?" Ucap Jimin lirih.

"Maaf hyung"

"Kenapa harus sahabat baikku kook?"

"Maaf hyu-" Tiba-tiba

CHU~

Jimin mencium Jungkook tepat di bibirnya, dan Yoongi yang melihatnya sangat ingin menangis, tapi ia berusaha tahan. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang dicintainya berciuman.

"Kau boleh pergi, itu ciuman terakhir kita. Kau tak perlu mengganti uangku. Terakhir, aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook pun langsung pergi. Saat itu juga Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Yoongi yang melihat itu merasa iri, saat mereka berpacaran hanya yoongi yang berjuang, Jimin tidak. Ia iri dengan Jungkook, sangat iri. Dia juga ingin dicintai oleh Jimin seperti itu, tapi Jungkook dengan teganya mematahkan hati namja yang mencintainya.

.

Jimin sedang menangis dalam diamnya di salah satu bangku taman,menangisi kisah cintanya. Dia sangat mencintai namja Jeon itu. Tapi mengapa akhirnya seperti ini. Walau ayah Jimin memang tak menyetujui hubungan mereka, tetapi Jimin tetap menpertahankannya.

"Ini untukmu" Ucap lembut seseorang sambil menyodorkan minuman. Saat Jimin melihatnya, ternyata adalah kakak kelasnya, sang mantan kekasih, orang yang selama ini mengganggu hari-harinya. Min Yoongi.

"Untuk ap-"

"Tak usah sungkan. Ambilah. Ini sebagai tanda maafku karena sempat menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Jungkook tadi" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum hangat, walau di hatinya dia sedang merasa sakit.

Lama mereka dalam suasana keheningan.

"Cinta itu tak harus memiliki." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum miris mengingat kisah cinta dia dan Jimin -dulu.

"Tau apa kau?" Tanya Jimin datar.

"Aku pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Jimin-ah. Bahkan lebih parah" ucap Yoongi.

"Aku sangat mencintai namja itu Jim. Dia adalah cahayaku. Dia yang membawaku masuk dalam cintanya. Aku berusaha yang terbaik dalam hubungan kami. Walaupun hanya tujuh hari, itu sangat berkesan dalam hidupku. Dia selalu menolak apa yang ku berikan. Dia selalu menolak untuk ku gandeng tangannya. Dia selalu marah saat aku mendatangi kelasnya. Bahkan di hari ke-enam kami berpacaran, dia memarahiku di lapangan hanya karena aku mengikutinya, aku sangat malu disitu, tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya, hingga aku memaafkannya walau dia tak meminta."

cerita Yoongi membuat Jimin bungkam, dia tau siapa yang Yoongi ceritakan, dirinya. Sesaat Jimin melupakan masalahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Sore harinya kami tak sengaja berada dalam bus yang sama. Mobil mahalnya sedang di bengkel katanya.  
Tapi aku sangat senang karena bisa pulang bersamanya, selama berpacaran dengannya, tak pernah sekalipun kami pulang bersama.  
Saat di dalam bus, dia tiba-tiba memintaku menemuinya di kelasnya besok. Asal kau tau Jimin-ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya.

Sampai-sampai aku ketiduran, hampir saja aku tertidur di bahunya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, kepalaku sudah membentur kaca jendela bus, perih sekali rasanya. Tapi saat aku menoleh, aku masih mendapatimu di sampingku, dengan earphone yang setia terpasang di telingamu."

Yoongi memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Jimin terdiam, dia ingat kenapa kepala Yoongi membentur kaca jendela bus sangat keras, itu adalah perbuatannya, dia yang mendorong kepala Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga agar tak singgah di bahunya.

"Esoknya, aku benar menemuinya di kelas. Aku membawa bekal seperti biasa, tapi bedanya aku membuat yang lebih spesial. Saat aku sudah di kelasnya, yang aku lihat banyak teman-temannya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku lagi. Akhirnya aku menemukan dia, tapi... dia bermesraan dengan seorang hoobae, dan aku diputuskan saat itu juga. Bukan itu saja, dia dan teman-temannya menyiramku dengan air yang entah apa itu, aku di dorong-dorong, sampai kacamataku lepas dan berakhir dengan kacamataku patah dan lensanya pecah. Jujur, aku tak bisa melihat apapun lagi, semua buram. Walaupun begitu, aku masih mencintanya, sampai sekarang. Karena dia cinta pertamaku" Ucap Yoongi lirih. Dia menggoyangkan minumannya. Jimin masih bungkam.

.

.

"Hari sudah sore, mau pulang bersama?" Ajak Yoongi tanpa melepas senyum hangatnya. Jimin yang melihatnya sedikit terpana, dia baru menyadari bahwa kakak kelasnya ini manis, dan mirip mendiang ibunya.

"Jimin-ah?"

"..."

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya Yoongi panik, masalahnya Jimin tiba-tiba saja diam sambil menatapnya. Apa ada yang salah?

"Ji-.." ucapan Yoongi terhenti karena Jimin sudah memeluknya erat.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

TBC!

Aaaaaaaaa maaf banget untuk kemaren NamSeok-nya gaada X'D maaf juga untuk sequel-nya masih aku pertimbangkan yaa :))

Daan untuk **sugasmile** kangen paraah sama kamuu ;; semangat DC-nya yaa xD

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

FAITHFUL CHAPTER 2

PARK JIMIN & MIN YOONGI

WARN! BOYS LOVE, YAOI!, TYPOS

Enjoy~^^

-Nyonya Jung Present-

"Jimin-ah?"

"..."

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya Yoongi panik, masalahnya Jimin tiba-tiba saja diam sambil menatapnya. Apa ada yang salah?

"Ji-.." ucapan Yoongi terhenti karena Jimin sudah memeluknya erat.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

 **CHAPTER 2-**

"Maaf. Aku salah. Maafkan aku." Jimin berucap sambil menangis.

"Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan Jimin-ah. Itu sudah berlalu. Uljima" ucap Yoongi lembut sambil mengusap punggung Jimin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan.

Lama mereka berpelukan.

"Apa perasaan itu masih ada untuknya?" Ucap Jimin masih dengan memeluk Yoongi.  
Yoongi mengangguk.

"Aku masih mencintainya, Jim"

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.  
Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Sampai Jimin melepas pelukannya. Lalu menangkup wajah Yoongi.

"Jika orang itu ingin memulainya dari awal, melupakan semua yang telah lalu, melupakan semua keburukannya, dan mencintaimu, apa kau mau?".

"Uum, aku sangat bersedia. Dia cintaku." Ucap Yoongi penuh ketegasan.

CHU~

Saat ini Yoongi tak bisa berpikir jernih, dia terkejut. Jimin. Menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertamanya. Jimin melakukannya dengan lembut hingga Yoongi terbuai olehnya. Walau hanya menempel, itu sangat berkesan bagi keduanya.  
Jimin melepas tautannya.

"Maukah kau menerimaku lagi? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan sebe-"

"Sstt.. aku menerimamu Jim. Dan akan terus menerimamu." Ucap Yoongi seraya menampilkan senyum termanis miliknya yang membuat Jimin jatuh hati.  
Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan Yoongi membalasnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan malaikat sebaik dirimu. Maaf"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan mengatakan itu lagi" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya.

Yoongi sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah.

TIN TIN

'Siapa ya?' Batin Yoongi.

Cklek

Saat membuka pintu, Yoongi melihat mobil mewah terparkir di halaman. Dan tak lama, pemiliknya pun keluar.

"J..Jimin?" Yoongi terpaku di tempat.  
Jimin semakin mendekat dan menariknya. Jimin membuka pintu mobil.

"Ayo cepat naik"

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terpaku.

"Hyung? Ayolaahh kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

"I..iya baiklah"

.

.

Suara bisikan-bisikan dari sana sini sangat nyaring, apa yang terjadi?

'Hey apa itu Min Yoongi?'

'Kenapa Jimin bergandengan dengan namja rendahan itu?'

'Ahhhh rasanya ingin ku cincang saja si Yoongi itu'

Begitulah kira-kira.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Jimin tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Jimin menikmati ini semua, dia tidak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan itu. Dan tetap berjalan mengantar kekasihnya ke kelas.

"Nah, nanti aku akan ke kelas mu. Sampai jumpa saat istirahat, cantik"  
Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi. Yoongi bersemu dan mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Yoongi pun duduk di bangkunya.

"Yoongi-ya!"

"Seokjin? Waeyo?"

"K..kau..kau.. berpacaran dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi yang mendengar nama 'Jimin' langsung bersemu merah.

"U-um" Yoongi mengangguk

"Oh God! Kau tidak kapok?" Tanya Seokjin tak percaya.

"Seokjin, aku percaya padanya" ucap lembut Yoongi

"Baiklah, kalau sahabat manisku ini sudah memilih, aku tak akan bisa mengganggu"

"Oya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak alien itu?"

"Huwaaaaaaaa Yoongi-yaa, kau jahat sekalii"

Seokjin berakting menangis.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku putus dengannya Yoon, dia itu benar-benar bocah sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia berselingkuh di hadapanku dengan namja Jeon ituuuu!"

'Apa mereka berdua memang suka berselingkuh?' batin Yoongi heran.

"Tapi aku tak apa Yoon, aku justru senang bisa putus dengannya. Jadi aku bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan pangeranku"

"Astaga Seokjin, secepat itu?"

"Iya"

.

.

Kring kriiing

"Yoon, aku duluan ya"

"Iya, Jinie"

Yoongi sedang menyalin catatan di papan tulis, sedikit kesulitan karena sepertinya minus di matanya itu bertambah. Tapi ia masih bisa menerka.

"Halo hyung cantik"

Ya, dia Jimin

"J..Jimin?" Ucap Yoongi tak percaya. Dulu dia yang selalu menghampiri Jimin, tapi sekarang?

"Waeyo?"

Yoongi tetap menatap Jimin, tak bergeming.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan?"

"Ne?"

"Ayo ke kantin, kau lihat catatan Seokjin sunbae saja"

"Uhm Jim, a..aku bawa bekal"

"Benarkah  
? Waah yasudah kalau begitu ayo makan bekalmu"

Saat memakan bekal Yoongi, banyak sekali yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"Hyung"

"Eum?"

"Besok, jangan pakai kacamata ya"

"Kenapa? Aku susah meli- yak! Jim kenapa dilepas?"

Jimin benar-benar terhipnotis melihat wajah Yoongi tanpa kacamatanya.

"Jim, kacamataku mana? Wajahmu benar-benar buram"  
Ucap Yoongi sambil berusaha mencari kacamatanya

"Hyung, kau benar-benar cantik hyung"  
Ucap Jimin dengan aksen drama. Walaupun sebenarnya dia berkata fakta.

"Besok, kau harus pakai softlens, tak ada bantahan ok"

"Jimin~"

Oh Yoongi merajuk, 'tahan dirimu Jim' batin Jimin

"Memakai kacamata saja sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, apalagi tidak memakainya hyung. Ayolah ya ya ya, besok pakai softlens"

"Tenang, nanti pulang sekolah kita ke dokter ya" lanjut Jimin.

"Baiklah"

"Nah, ini kacamata mu"

.

.

Seperti apa yang Jimin janjikan, mereka ke dokter mata. Mereka sudah diberi resep untuk softlens Yoongi.

"Hyung, ini softlens-mu. Lusa kita kesini lagi, kita harus check-up agar minus di matamu tidak terlalu cepat bertambah"

Jimin memberikan softlens yang sudah ia ambil kepada Yoongi. Softlens dengan iris sesuai warna mata Yoongi. Jadi tidak begitu terlihat seperti memakai softlens.

"Jim, tidak apa-apa? Ini sangat mahal. Aku tak sanggup menggantinya." Ucap Yoongi

"Tidak hyung. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Lagipula, kau terlihat sangat cantik tanpa kacamata."

Rona merah di wajah Yoongi muncul lagi.

"Ayo coba dipakai. Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai salah."

"Baiklah"

Yoongi dengan susah payah memakai softlens-nya.

"Jim, ini bagaimana? Mataku perih"

Mata Yoongi sudah berair dan memerah, Jimin yang melihatnya langsung meneteskan cairan mata untuk Yoongi.

"Masih perih?"

"Tidak Jim"

"Baiklah, sini aku yang pasang. Besok kau harus memakainya dengan hati-hati ya hyung." Ucap Jimin lembut sambil menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

Oh, Yoongi terpesona olehnya.

Setelah Jimin memakaikan softlens Yoongi, Jimin benar-benar dibuat kagum oleh Yoongi. Pasalnya, Yoongi benar-benar cantik.

"Hyung kau tau, kau benar-benar cantik hyung. Aku tidak bohong"

"Terima kasih" ucap Yoongi malu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

'Hey itu siapa?'

'Wahh cantik sekali'

'Sepertinya itu Min Yoongi'

Ya, seperti permintaan Jimin kemarin, Yoongi benar-benar memakai softlens.

Jimin bilang ia tak bisa menjemputnya pagi ini. Akhirnya Yoongi berangkat sendiri. Dan berakhir dengan seperti ini.

Yoongi sudah duduk di kelasnya.

"Yoongi hyung"

"Jim?"

"Wah aku senang sekali kau mau menuruti permintaanku, aku kesini untuk memastikan apa benar Min Yoongi kekasih manisku itu terlihat cantik, pasalnya satu sekolah membicarakanmu hyung" ucap Jimin riang.

"B-benarkah?"

"Um. Dan aku senang"

"Terima kasih Jim. Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang"

"Saat memakainya apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak sama sekali Jim, aku memakainya sesuai saranmu"

"Baguslah" ucap Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana dibuat gigit jari oleh perlakuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi.

.

.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Hari berganti hari. Tak terasa sudah satu bulan. Jimin maupun Yoongi kini tak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Semakin dekat dan sudah tak ada lagi yang berani membully Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah tau kebiasaan dan semua tentang Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya.

Yoongi saat ini sudah ada di depan ruang tata usaha, ia ingin menyerahkan bayaran-nya untuk bulan ini. Jujur, ia sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kali baginya.

"Permisi, Saya Min Yoongi kelas XII" ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada petugas disana.

"Ya, ada apa Yoongi-ssi?"

"Saya akan menyerahkan uang bayaran sekolah"

"Baiklah"

Sang petugas langsung mencari nama Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi, disini tertulis bayaranmu sudah lunas"

"L-lunas?"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED~~

Ah maafkan aku yang lama update semoga untuk chap ini memuaskan :") author udah coba sebisa aku kok :"D

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, konfliknya bentar banget, gak seru, makin gaje, tapi emang itu lah author :"D wkwkwkwk xD

And big thanks to:

 **JJhopie94 | sugasmile | Sayakanoicinoe | vtae | minkook94 | SyubD | karina| Kiran ARMY | ameliariska330 | AgustD | Shannen | SiscaMinstalove | Kyuminsimple0713 | AngelicARMY97 | MyNameX | Callieag97 | INDRI ARMY | taehyungie | ekek | Jimsnoona | GitARMY**

Makasih banyaakkkk xD review kalian daebak! XD Jimin abis dimaki2 wkwkwk emang dasar yaa jimin terlalu brengsek disini xD tenang udah insaf kok /doain aja gak kumat wkwk/ .. oke please be patient for next chap^^ semoga chap ini memuaskan ;**


	3. Chapter 3

BTS FICT!

MINYOON COUPLE! Yoon!uke Jim!seme

WARN! Typos, BxB, alur kecepetan, ceritanya renyah X'D

Enjoy~^^

 **Nyonya Jung Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang petugas langsung mencari nama Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi, disini tertulis bayaranmu sudah lunas"

"Lunas? Saya rasa baru kali ini saya membayar." ucap Yoongi bingung.

"Saya-pun juga tidak tahu. Kau bisa menanyakan hal ini pada kepala sekolah"

"Baiklah, aku permisi. Terima kasih sebelumnya" ucap Yoongi tak lupa membungkuk (lagi).

Selama perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah Yoongi bingung, siapa yang melunasi bayarannya.

"Permisi"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Saya Min Yoongi kelas XII, saya ingin bertanya perihal pembayaran saya. Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi saat saya membayar tadi, petugas administrasi mengatakan kalau bayaranku sudah lunas"

"Oh masalah itu. Kau tahu Park Jimin?"

'Jimin?' Batinnya

"Ne, Saya mengenalnya"

"Dia yang melunasinya, Yoongi-ssi. Tadinya kami menolak, karena hal seperti ini adalah kewajiban masing-masing pihak, tapi karena ayahnya adalah donator terbesar sekolah ini, kami tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaannya."

"Ah ne, terima kasih atas informasi Bapak. Saya akan keluar. Permisi".

Yoongi berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Jimin. Tapi anak itu tak kunjung di temukan.

"Taehyung, kau lihat Jimin?" Ucap Yoongi sambil terengah.

"Tidak, sunbae. Ada ap-"

"Baiklah terima kasih Taehyung"

"Heuh sunbae itu" Taehyung kembali ke acara makannya.

Dan Yoongi kembali berlari mencari Jimin.

Tempat terakhir yang Yoongi lihat adalah atap sekolah.

CKLEK!

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Park Jimin kau disana?" Ucap Yoongi sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri atap.

"Park Jimin?"

Masih tak ada sahutan, Yoongi lelah mencarinya.

"Park Ji-"

"Apa hyungie?"

Tiba-tiba Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Kelihatannya kau habis berlari, ada apa eum?"

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dengan keadaan masih dipeluk Jimin.

"Jim, kau membayar uang sekolahku?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa? Itu tanggung jawabku Jim, kau itu nekat sekali, kalau kau dikeluarkan dari se-"

"Sstt diamlah sayang, aku melakukannya karena kau kekasihku. Asal kau tau hyung, itu adalah uang tabunganku, bukan uang ayahku, jadi tak perlu khawatir"

"K..kau menabung untuk ku?"

"Iya. Sekarang kau cukup nikmati hari-harimu, kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja di panti itu, belajar untuk ujian kelulusan, dapatkan universitas keinginanmu, dan.." Jimin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Dan apa?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Tetap bersamaku, mencintaiku, lalu tunggu aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu hyung" Jimin pun mencium kening Yoongi.

Yoongi bersemu dibuatnya.

"Tidak kau suruhpun aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya Jim" ucap Yoongi senang.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung"

"Aku lebih"  
.

.

.  
Malam harinya

"Ayah?"

"Jim? Ayo temani ayah makan malam" ucap ayah Jimin -chanyeol-.

Tanpa menjawab Jimin langsung mendekat dan duduk di kursi makan.

"Jim, ayah harap kau mau menjadi penerus ayah sebagai pemimpin perusahaan" ucapnya tenang.

"Jika ayah menganggapku bisa mempimpin perusahaan, aku akan melaksanakannya. Tapi, aku tidak akan mau belajar jauh-jauh sampai luar negeri, aku akan belajar di negeri ini" ucap Jimin tegas

"Hm, baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Ayah senang kau mau menjadi penerusku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut anaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana namja murahan itu?"

Biasanya Jimin akan langsung marah saat ayahnya menyebut Jungkook sebagai namja murahan.

"Aku putus dengannya ayah" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus. Tapi kenapa kelihatannya kau senang? Apa sekarang anak ayah yang tampan ini sudah memiliki kekasih lagi?" Ucap ayahnya jahil.

"Tentu sudah ayah. Dia sangat baik, cantik, dan ah pokoknya dia sangat istimewa. Kalau dia mau, besok aku akan kenalkan dia pada ayah. Aku yakin ayah pasti setuju" Jimin sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut Yoongi.

"Baiklah, ayah tunggu kedatangannya Jim, kuharap dia tidak seperti Jungkook"

"Tenang saja. Tapi, yah.. Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Dia ada sisi baiknya kok" ucap Jimin.

"Ya aku tahu. Cepat habiskan makananmu"

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Jimin bergegas ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kamar yang sangat luas, bernuansa biru. Di tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang ukuran besar. Di samping ruangan terdapat sofa dan di depannya televisi 42inc.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya itu. Lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya.

'Hyung kau sedang apa?'

Butuh waktu 10 menit menunggu balasan dari Yoongi.

'Maaf baru menjawab pesanmu, aku habis beres-beres. Mandi sana, aku tau kau belum mandi'

Jimin cekikikan membaca pesan Yoongi.

'Baiklah, princess. Aku mandi dulu. Jangan lupa istirahat ya, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu'

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu Jimin melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.  
.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hai Jim" panggil Yoongi.

Yoongi mendatangi kelas Jimin.

"Hyung" ucap Jimin senang.

"Aku bawa bekal lagi, ayo makan"

"Baiklah"

"Nah, kau suka nasi goreng buatanku kan? Sini.. aaaa"

Jiminpun menyambut suapan Yoongi.

Jimin benar-benar senang memiliki Yoongi di sisinya.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jimin

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Nanti ke rumahku ya, ayah sangat penasaran denganmu hyung" ucap Jimin

UHUK!

Yoongi tersedak makanannya. Jimin memberikan minumnya pada Yoongi.

"Makan pelan-pelan Hyung" ucap Jimin khawatir.

Yoongi bersemu mengingat kata-kata Jimin

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus habiskan makanan ini"

"Siap bos!" Ucap Jimin semangat dan langsung melahap bekal buatan Yoongi.

"Hyung, makanan buatanmu enak sekali"

"Terima kasih, tapi itu hanya masakan biasa"

"Makanan biasa tapi rasanya luar biasa hyung" ucap Jimin senang.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh iya Jim, kenapa ayahmu ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menahan gugupnya.

"Itu karena semalam ayah tahu kalau aku sudah putus dengan Jungkook, kau tahu kan ayah sangat tidak suka padanya." Ucap Jimin sambil kembali memakan bekal buatan Yoongi.

"L..lalu?"

"Dia bertanya, apa aku sudah punya penggantinya atau belum, lalu aku jawab sudah. Dan aku bilang bahwa kekasihku yang sekarang benar-benar spesial. Ya, setelah itu ayah penasaran" ucap Jimin santai.

Yoongi dibuat bersemu lagi mendengarnya.

"Kau ini.. sudah cepat makanlah" ucap Yoongi mengalihkan rasa malunya.

.

.

Tiba saatnya Yoongi bertemu dengan ayah Jimin.

Jimin telah memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi rumah, lalu membawa Yoongi untuk masuk ke masion keluarga Park. Perlu diingat bahwa ini kali pertama Yoongi mendatangi mansion Park, karena selama ini Yoongi hanya berkunjung ke apartemen Jimin.

"Oh ayah sudah di sini?" Tanya Jimin senang. Ternyata ayahnya sudah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu sambil membaca berkas-berkas di kantor.

"Hyung, silahkan duduk" ucap Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih Jim"

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Jimin dan kekasihnya langsung tersenyum.

Mereka sudah duduk rapi di sofa.

"Ayah, kenalkan ini kekasihku, namanya Min Yoongi"

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, paman" ucap Yoongi sopan.

"Baiklah, namaku Park Chanyeol. Yoongi-ssi, apa anakku ini merepotkan?" Tanya chanyeol tak lupa memberi senyum hangatnya.

"Tidak sama sekali paman, justru saya yang banyak merepotkan Jimin" ucap Yoongi sopan

"Tidak sama sekali, hyung" ucap Jimin.

Melihat anaknya yang serius dengan Yoongi, Chanyeol merasa bahwa Yoongi adalah orang yang tepat untuk Jimin.

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat anaknya dan Yoongi. Benar-benar serasi menurutnya.

"Jim, jaga Yoongi baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai diambil orang." Uca Chanyeol rancu.

"Ayah mendukung hubungan kami?!" Ucap Jimin menebak omongan Chanyeol.

"Heuh dasar anak tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tebakanmu benar. Ayah tidak ingin kalian pisah" ucap Chanyeol menyerah dengan anaknya ini.

"YEAH! AYAH TERIMA KASIH! ASDFGHJKL ^!* ^ " ucap Jimin mulai absurd. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa begitupun Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah, ajak Yoongi ke atas dulu Jim. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Chanyeol.

"Paman, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu, santai saja. Mainlah bersama Jimin" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Yoongi.

"Baiklah" ucap Yoongi tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu pun mereka berakhir duduk berdua di balkon kamar Jimin.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini" ucap Jimin

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau adalah anugerah terindah hyung. Aku belum melihat ayah tersenyum hangat seperti itu. Kau benar-benar mengubah hidupku" ucap Jimin tulus.

"Kau berlebihan Jimin" ucap Yoongi malu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

PLETAK!

"Aw! Hyung kenapa menjitakku?" Ucap Jimin yang sedih dibuat-buat.

"Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah Jimin. Pikirkan pendidikan dulu" ucap Yoongi gemas.

"Oh, jadi kalau kita sudah lulus kuliah, kau mau menerimaku jadi suamimu?" Jimin bertanya dengan muka mesumnya.

"Y-ya b-bukan seperti i-itu.."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku ya?"

"B-bukan.. aduh gimana sih jelasinnya.. aku m-mencintaimu Jimin" ucap Yoongi panik

"Hahahahaa kau lucu sekali hyung, santai sedikit sayang. Aku tau kau mencintaiku" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat.

Candaan itu terus berlanjut. Sampai-sampai...

"Ahahhaa Hyung sungguh wajahmu lucu sekali ahahaha" Jimin tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ish dasar anak kurang ajar, kemari kau!"

Yoongi menggelitiki perut Jimin

"Ah Hyung hentikan! Ahahaha ini geli sekali astaga"

Badan Jimin menggeliat seperti ulat.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku, huh" Ucap Yoongi sambil terus menggelitiki Jimin

"Ya yaa aku minta maaf ahahaha hentikan hyung"

Yoongi masih saja menggelitiki Jimin, sampai tangannya ditahan sangat erat oleh Jimin.

"Hentikan sayangku, kau mau aku cium disini?" Jimin mempersempit jarak wajah mereka.

Melihat Jimin semakin dekat, membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya, begitupun Jimin.

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu, sampai-

"JIMIN-AH AYO TURUN, KITA MAKAN!"

-suara ayahnya mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Jimin langsung membelokkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoongi.

"Astaga ayah benar-benar!" Gumam Jimin gemas. Yoongi yang mendengarnya terkekeh lalu mencoba mengangkat wajah Jimin yang memerah.

CHU~

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sebentar lalu tersenyum melihat Jimin yang sangat terkejut.

"Sudah kan? Ayo turun, nanti ayahmu marah" Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang sekarang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji masakan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Ayo makanlah" tawar Chanyeol.

"oke ayah!" Ucap Jimin semangat.

"Huh kau ini kalau urusan makan pasti nomor satu, tapi badanmu tidak besar-besar" ucap Chanyeol malas.

Jimin merengut dibuatnya.

Mereka menikmati makan malam buatan Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Yoongi-ah, jangan panggil aku paman, panggil aku ayah saja ya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Baik a-ayah" ucap Yoongi gugup.

Pertemuan tersebut berlanjut sampai makan malam, diselingi canda tawa yang sangat membuat iri orang-orang di luaran sana. Dan Yoongi sangat betah di dekat ayah Jimin.

Setelah makan malam, Yoongi-pun pamit undur diri.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, ayah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap Yoongi senang.

"Tak masalah, sering-seringlah berkunjung ya, kasihan Jimin sendirian terus jika aku kerja" ucap Chanyeol jahil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi ayah" Jimin merengut.

"Bukan anak kecil? Ya aku akui wajahmu terlihat lebih tua dibanding Yoongi"

"Ayah!" Jimin semakin merengut.

"Hahahahaa yasudah sana Jim, antar Yoongi pulang" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hm, aku pergi yah" ucap Jimin masih setengah kesal pada ayahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ayah" kali ini Yoongi yang pamitan.

"Berhati-hatilah anak-anakku" ucap Chanyeol.

'Hah tak kusangka jagoan kecilku itu sudah besar' ucap Chanyeol terharu.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Yoongi dan Jimin benar-benar tak kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Suasana yang sangat bagus bukan. Saking asiknya mereka mengobrol, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Yoongi.

"Nah sudah sampai Hyung"

"Terima kasih Jim, maaf merepotkanmu"

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah aku bilang kau tidak pernah merepotkan aku sayang" ucap Jimin lalu mencium pipi Yoongi gemas.

Yoongi yang diperlakukan manis seperti itu hanya bisa diam menahan gugup.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu, kau langsung pulang ya, jangan sampai aku mendengar kabar dari Taehyung kalau kau keluyuran malam-malam" ucap Yoongi gemas.

"Iya princess, waktu itu aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, tapi Taehyung berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kau jangan mudah percaya pada makhluk luar angkasa itu"

Ya, setelah Jimin berpacaran dengan Yoongi -lagi- Jimin benar-benar tidak ada perasaan dendam sama sekali kepada Taehyung, yang jelas-jelas telah merebut Jungkook dulu.

"Hm. Ya sudah aku masuk dulu. Dah Jimin"

Belum sempat Yoongi membuka pintu mobil, Yoongi sudah kembali di tahan lagi oleh Jimin.

"Ada apa, Jim?"

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Princess"

"Hm?"

Jimin mulai gombal.

"Istriku"

Baru saja Yoongi akan melontarkan kemarahannya, namun tertahan karena Jimin telah lebih dulu mengecup keningnya.

Chu~

Jimin mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Yoongi" ucapnya seraya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Yoongi tentu sangat gugup diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Y-ya aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jimin"

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu benar-benar gemas.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat yang benar ya hyung, jangan lupa mimpikan pangeran tampanmu ini"

"Dasar narsis"

"Tapi kau cinta kan"

"Park Jimin gombal!"

'Yoonginya galak lagi deh' batin Jimin.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Jimin-ah!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

"Oh, kau Tae. Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin datar.

"Hei hei, kabarnya hari ini ada murid baru"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Kau ini ada-ada saja" ucap Jimin malas.

"Ish kau ini. Katanya dia akan sekelas dengan kita!" Ucap Taehyung heboh.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi ada yang bilang, dia berambut panjang dan cantik" ucap Taehyung polos.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, sampai-

BLETAK!

"Aw Jim, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Itu berarti dia perempaun, bodoh"

"Oh iya" ucap Taehyung dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Tunggu, PEREMPUAN!? DAN AKAN SEKELAS DENGAN KITA?!" Teriak Jimin histeris.

"Aduh santai saja, dude. Keep calm, ada apa memang?"

"Tae, kau tahu kan aku duduk sendirian?" Tanya Jimin sambil memegang kerah baju Taehyung, posisi mereka seperti akan saling memukul.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan dia perempuan kan?" Jimin semakin mengeratkan tarikannya pada kerah Taehyung.

Taehyung dibuat takut dengan kelakuan Jimin. 'Oh Tuhan, dia kerasukan apa jadi seperti ini' batin Taehyung miris

"Kau tau kan aku sudah punya Yoongi" ucap Jimin berdesis

"I-iya. AH CEPAT KATAKAN?! AKU JADI SEPETI UKE SAJA JIKA SEPERTI INI PARK JIMIN!" ucap Taehyung kesal. Dan Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah Taehyung.

"Ok maafkan aku. Tapi satu hal..."

"Apa?"

"KAU. HARUS. DUDUK. DENGANKU. TAK ADA BANTAHAN KIM TAE!"

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Taehyung blank

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Yoongi salah paham" ucap Jimin datar.

"Oh baiklah. Nanti akan ku suruh Junhong pindah"

"Bagus. Kau yang terbaik Tae" ucap Jimin senang.

.

.

Dan tibalah dimana murid baru itu benar-benar datang di kelas Jimin dan Taehyung. Ya, seperti yang tadi dibicarakan, murid baru itu perempuan.

'Huft untung saja aku sudah pindah tempat' batin Jimin lega.

"Annyeong, namaku Kim Nara, mohon bantuannya" ucapnya ramah sambil membungkuk.

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah Junghong, Nara-ssi" ucap Guru Son.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, entah kenapa Jimin merasa diperhatikan seseorang. Tapi Jimin tidak peduli, toh dia sering seperti itu.

"Hey Jim, apa kau tidak merasa si murid baru itu memerhatikanmu terus?" Tanya Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Jimin datar.

Jujur, perkataan Taehyung benar. Jimin sangat risih jadinya.

Jam mengajar guru Son sudah selesai. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Yaitu jam istirahat.

Jimin ingin menemui Yoongi di kelasnya tapi saat dia akan pergi, sesuatu menahan tangannya. Jiminpun menoleh dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Dan ternyata Kim Nara.

'Ck. Mau apa sih' batin Jimin.

Jimin hanya diam sambil menatap tajam sang pelaku.

"Jimin. Kau Park Jimin kan?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

Duhh ini cerita makin ngawur aja lahh X'D maaf kalo alurnya masih kecepetan, dan kurang panjang :"D author sangat berterima kasih untuk yang udah ninggalin review, fav, dan follow cerita sarap inii wkwkwk xD pas lanjutin aku ngebatin "ini ff apaan?" Hahaha xD yaudah semoga puas :"D dan maaf bangettttt kalo masih aneh di mata reader soalnya jujur, aku lagi kebayang-bayang mau bikin ff vkook /plakplakplakplak/ xD

Aku agak cemburu ah liat Jimin :"" itu anak bener-bener jagoo bikin orang cemburuu u,u entah perasaan aku aja atau gimana, aku kalo nonton bts di After School Club itu cemburu liat interaksi Jimin BTS sama Jimin mc nya :"D tatapan jimin ke Jimin mc itu lohh bikin nelangsa, mana pas foto mereka sampingan, kurang bangke apa si jimbrong :"D

/Jadi curcol :3/

 **AND BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **JJhopie94 | sugasmile | Sayakanoichinoe | vtae | minkook94 | SyubD | karina | kiranARMY | ameliariska330 | AgustD | Shannen | SiscaMinstalove | kyuminsimple0713 | AngelicARMY97 | MyNameX| Callieag97 | INDRIARMY | taehyungie | ekek | Jimsnoona | GitARMY | HappyHeichou | Valiens | diyahpark1004 | Riska971 | pchanyeol737 | VABshi | MixYoonFm | yo | biyuuu | TaeLove**

 **Aku sayang kaliaannn ;*****


	4. Chapter 4

BTS FIC!

WARN! BxB, TYPOS, tidak sesuai EYD, Alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran.

 **[FAITHFUL CHAPTER 4]**

~Nyonya Jung Present~

 **CHAPTER 4**

Jimin ingin menemui Yoongi di kelasnya tapi saat dia akan pergi, sesuatu menahan tangannya. Jiminpun menoleh dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Dan ternyata Kim Nara.

'Ck. Mau apa sih' batin Jimin.

Jimin hanya diam sambil menatap tajam sang pelaku.

"Jimin. Kau Park Jimin kan?"

"Hn. Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jimin sambil melepas kasar tangan Nara dari tangannya.

"Nanti kau akan tau, sekarang temani aku ke kantin ya" ucapnya riang dan tanpa persetujuan, dia langsung menggandeng lengan Jimin.

"Yak, kau! lepas kan tanganku!" Teriak Jimin.

"Wae? Ayolah aku lapar" ucap Nara.

Jimin hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan perempuan itu.

Dan sampailah mereka di kantin. Jimin menghempaskan tangan Nara dari lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nara.

"Carilah teman-temanmu. Aku kesini hanya mengantarmu, tidak lebih." Ucap Jimin datar dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nara yang teriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Jimin bergegas ke arah kelas Yoongi. Tapi mereka bertemu di tengah jalan, ternyata Yoongi juga ingin ke kelas Jimin.

"Hai hyung cantik" ucap Jimin dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ish hentikan itu, Jim. Ayo makan bekal bersama ku" ucap Yoongi sambil mengangkat bekalnya.

"Ayo! Kali ini dimana? Di kelasku atau dikelasmu? Ah atau kau ingin di ranjang kamarku, eoh?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah sampai telinga -malu- mendengar kata-kata Jimin.

'Pikiran bocah ini terlalu dewasa!' Batin Yoongi gemas.

"K-kelasmu saja. Dan berhenti menggodaku Park Jimin"

Setelah itu pun Yoongi dan Jimin langsung pergi.

"Duduklah hyung" ucap Jimin.

"Jim, kau duduk dengan Taehyung? Bukannya kau duduk sendiri?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Duh teman hidupku perhatian sekali, sampai tahu kalau aku pindah" ucap Jimin

"Berhenti menggodaku Jimin-ah~" ucap Yoongi merajuk dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

Jimin cekikikan sendiri melihatnya. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda Yoongi seperti ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Jimin"

"Ada murid baru, hyung" ucap Jimin santai sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Murid baru? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau jadi duduk dengan Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Hyung, kau seperti merelakan aku dengan orang lain kau tau." Jimin berucap dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak merelakanmu dengan orang lain Jimin-ah" ucap Yoongi sambil memainkan baju Jimin yang keluar dari celananya.

"Iya sayang, aku hanya bercanda. Murid baru itu perempuan, aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku ini menangis karena melihatku dengan perempuan lain" Jimin mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi.

"Siapa yang cemburu eoh?"

"Ah, jadi begitu. Baiklah, YEIN-SSI!"

"YAK! Park Jimin bodoh!" Ucap Yoongi kesal

Jimin tertawa senang melihat Yoongi.

Jimin dan Yoongi tetap melanjutkan candaan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, Kim Nara memerhatikan kegiatan mereka.

'Cih, jadi Jimin menyukai orang seperti itu? Lelaki putih pucat, kampungan, dan kelihatannya dari kelas biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Akan ku buat Jimin menyukai ku.' Batin Nara.

Bel istirahat selesai telah berbunyi

"Kenapa istirahatnya sebentar sekali, sih" gerutu Jimin

"Lalu kau ingin selama apa lagi?" Ucap Yoongi cekikikan melihat kekasih kekanakannya ini.

"Aku tidak puas karena bertemu denganmu hanya sebentar"

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kita kan pulang bersama" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar ke kelas mu" Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi.

Jimin mengantar Yoongi ke kelasnya. Perlakuan Jimin kepada Yoongi membuat siapapun yang melihat gigit jari.

"Hyung, nanti kau tunggu aku disini ya" ucap Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai, kali ini pelajaran matematika. Jimin yang terkenal sebagai 'Ace of Math' santai saja. Toh, pelajaran hari ini dia sudah mengerti.

Jimin terlihat mengabaikan pelajaran kali ini, dia memikirkan Yoongi, Man. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi dia merasa Yoonginya tambah cantik saja. Jimin sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika dia mengajak Yoongi kencan, pasti menyenangkan.

Lama Jimin terlarut dengan dunianya, sampai-sampai...

TUK!

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak fokus dalam pelajaranku Tuan Park"

Guru Kang sudah di hadapan Jimin.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Jimin pun menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, kerjakan soal-soal di depan!"

"Mati kau Park, mati! Habis sudah riwayatmu!" Ucap Taehyung pelan dan ketakutan.

"Mau lihat pertunjukan?"

Jimin berjalan maju ke depan, dan mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

Jimin membalikan badannya, dan meletakkan spidol di meja guru.

"Aku menyesal telah mengabaikan pelajaran ini, ternyata soal di papan tulis sulit sekali untukku. Dan soal nomor tiga adalah yang paling sulit." Ujar Jimin dengan nada menyesal sambil membungkuk maaf.

Guru Kang bersmirk ria melihat Jimin. Tapi dia sangat terkejut saat melihat hasil kerjaan Jimin. Sempurna. Ya, dia menyelipkan satu soal perguruan tinggi disana. Dan harusnya Jimin tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi salahkan otaknya yang kelewat jenius itu jika sudah menyangkut matematika.

"Pekerjaanmu s-sempurna, tidak ada salah sedikitpun. Kau boleh duduk. Jangan mengulanginya lagi" ucap guru Kang terbata.

Jika kalian mempercayai ucapan Jimin begitu saja, itu salah besar! Dia hanya akting.

Murid-murid disana pun berdecak kagum pada 'Ace of Math' mereka.

"Benarkah? Wah padahal aku tadi hanya asal mengerjakannya" ucapnya -bohong-

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya.

"Aktingku baguskan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kau gila, Park! Tapi salah dia juga, sudah berani bermain-main pada Ace of Math kelas ini"

Tapi kelakuan Jimin malah membuat seseorang makin terlihat menyukainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Nara.

'Terlalu keren. Aku suka gayanya.' Batin Nara

Tidak terasa jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Jimin segera membereskan semua bukunya dan bersiap ke kelas Yoongi.

"Mau ke kelas Yoongi-hyung lagi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Memang aku mau kemana lagi selain ke kelasnya, uh?" Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum.

'Kalau pembicaraan menyangkut Yoongi-hyung pasti seperti itu' batin Taehyung malas.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelas my lovely Kookie"

"Terserah, aku duluan ya" ucap Jimin sambil ber-highfive dengan Taehyung.

Baru saja keluar kelas, Jimin malah ditahan oleh Nara.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Jimin malas.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Nara kembali menarik Jimin. Kali ini ke taman sekolah.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini?! Menarik tangan orang sembarangan" ucap Jimin kesal sambil melepas tangan Nara saat mereka sampai di taman.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih ya?" Tanya Nara sedih.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Itu sama sekali bukan urusan mu"

"Jimin, tidak kah kau mengingatku?" Tanya Nara miris.

"Bicara apa kau ini, sudahlah aku ada urusan"

"Jimin-ah"

Nara menahan tangan Jimin dan menatapnya dalam penuh harap.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Yoongi menunggu Jimin, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak datang juga.

"Huh Jimin kemana?" Ucap Yoongi sebal. Karena gemas akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencari Jimin.

Saat dia keluar dari kelas, ternyata Jimin baru datang sambil berlari.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Kau pasti menunggu lama ya?" Ucap Jimin masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau habis dari mana?"

"Hanya hal tidak penting. Sekarang ayo pulang" ucap Jimin

'Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa tadi aku ditahan oleh Nara sialan itu pada Yoongi hyung' batin Jimin.

"Jim, kau aneh. Ada apa, eum? Ceritalah"

Yoongi tersenyum cantik sekali.

'Ya Tuhan aku menyesal telah mengikuti Nara sehingga membuat malaikatmu ini menungguku' batin Jimin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung cantik. Sebegitu penasarannnya kah kau pada pendamping hidupmu yang tampan ini?" Jimin menampilkan wajah mesumnya.

"Jimin~ berhenti menggodaku" ucap Yoongi malu.

Jimin gemas dan langsung memeluk Yoongi.

"Hahaha iya maafkan aku, sayang. Ayo pulang" ucapnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Selama perjalanan Yoongi merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Jimin. Entah karena apa. Seperti sekarang, biasanya Jimin akan menggodanya habis-habisan, tapi nyatanya dia hanya diam sambil fokus menyetir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jimin?.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasa seperti ini" ucap Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun tidak ada balasan dari itu.

"..."

"Jimin? Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Jimin untuk melihat keadaannya.

"..."

"Hey? Jimin-ah kita sudah sampai di rumahku."

"Oh apa? Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Jimin panik.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai daritadi. Kau melamunkan apa sampai tidak mendengarku bertanya?" Tanya Yoongi merajuk.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang masuk lah, sudah hampir malam." Ucap Jimin sambil mengecup kening Yoongi.

"Baiklah, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku masuk dulu, ya" setelahnya Yoongi keluar dari mobil Jimin dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Jimin.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Jimin langsung membaringkan dirinya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian di mana dia ditarik oleh Nara menuju taman sekolah.

'Tidak kah kau mengingatku?' Astaga itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

'Sebenarnya siapa Nara itu. Kenapa saat aku melihat tatapannya, terasa tidak asing lagi bagiku' batin Jimin kesal.

Di lain sisi, Yoongi yang menelpon lalu menanyakan keadaan Jimin lewat pesan pun khawatir. Biasanya setelah Jimin sampai rumah, dia akan langsung memberi kabar. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, dan Jimin belum memberinya kabar. Dia kemana? Batin Yoongi.

.

.

.

'Halo Yoongi-hyung, tumben menelponku. Ada apa?' Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Maaf mengganggumu Taehyung-ah. Begini, daritadi aku menghubungi Jimin tidak dapat balasan. Kau tau dia dimana? Apa dia bersama mu?"

'Aku tidak tahu dia kemana, Hyung. Sekarang pun aku sedang tidak bersamanya.'

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Taehyung"

'Ya Hyung'

PIP

Yoongi cemas dengan keadaan Jimin. Tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sampai-sampai tanpa sadar dia tertidur dengan ponselnya yang masih dia genggam.

Di lain sisi, Taehyung berusaha mendapatkan kabar dari Jimin. Taehyung sudah menghubungi ponsel Jimin, tapi tidak mendapat jawabannya. Dan cara terakhir Taehyung adalah menelpon rumah Jimin.

'Maaf apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?' Ucap maid di sana.

"Ya Saya Taehyung, apa Jimin pulang ke rumah?"

'Maaf, tapi sepertinya Tuan Jimin tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia ada di apartemennya.'

"Begitu rupanya. Terima kasih"

'Baik Tuan Taehyung'

Setelahnya Taehyung langsung melesat pergi ke apartemen Jimin. Selama perjalanan dia pun merasa ada yang salah dengan Jimin. Jimin tidak mengangkat telpon darinya itu sudah biasa, tapi tadi apa? Telpon dari Yoongi pun juga tidak diangkat.

Taehyung sampai di apartemen Jimin, tanpa permisi dia langsung masuk dengan mudah karena passwordnya dia sudah hafal.

"Jimin-ah!" Teriak Taehyung yang langsung mengelilingi apartemen Jimin.

"Hey! Hey! Kau datang tidak bilang. Mau apa sih? Tiba-tiba masuk lalu teriak"

"Yah! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau kemana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon dari Yoongi hyung?!" Tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi

"Telpon? Yoongi hyung menelpon? Aku tidak mendengar nada deringku berbunyi.. Oh astaga! Jangan-jangan ponselku ada di Nara, dasar perempuan brengsek!" Ucap Jimin panik dan kesal.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa ponselmu ada di perempuan itu?"

"Ya, saat aku ditarik olehnya ke taman dia mengambil paksa ponselku lalu disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Jelas aku tidak sudi merebutnya, kalau aku merebutnya posisi kami pasti seperti berpelukan, aku bukan pemain sinetron dan sebagainya Tae"

"Astaga tapi kalau begini ceritanya Yoongi hyung jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu, bodoh"

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau Yoongi hyung menelponku?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada sinis

"Dia menelpon ku menanyakan apa kau ada bersama ku atau tidak. Didengar dari suaranya dia sangat khawatir denganmu. Lalu aku menghubungi nomor rumahmu dan katanya kau pulang ke apartemen, makanya aku kesini. Jelas?" Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Ya ampun lalu keadaan Yoongi hyung sekarang bagaimana. Ini semua gara-gara Nara, astaga harusnya aku merebutnya saja tadi" ucap Jimin panik.

"Heuh, coba kau telpon pakai ponselku" ucap Taehyung seraya memberi ponselnya ke arah Jimin

Jimin langsung menerimanya dan menelpon Yoongi.

Lama nada sambung itu berbunyi sampai operator disana mengatakan bahwa sambungan dialihkan ke kotak suara, tanda tidak ada yang menerima panggilannya. Lantas Jimin langsung mematikan sambungannya.

"Tidak diangkat, pasti dia sudah tidur" ucap Jimin lesu.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, besok saja kau jelaskan padanya. Ok?"

"Hm baiklah, terima kasih Tae. Kau sahabat terbaikku"

"Bukan masalah, lain kali jangan diulangi hal seperti ini. Aku pulang ya" ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Jimin dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan Tae"

Taehyung yang mendengar hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda dia siap melaksanakan perkataan Jimin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan kelas Jimin untuk menunggu kekasihnya datang.

Namun tanpa disangka ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Kau"

Yoongi menatap orang itu, "Maaf? Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Cih, jangan sok polos begitu. Aku muak melihatnya" ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Kim Nara.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu maksudmu" ucap Yoongi sopan walaupun di depannya adalah adik kelas yang tidak sopan.

"Asal kau tahu ya Min Yoongi. Jimin itu normal. Entah kenapa dia bisa jadi kekasihmu. Padahal kalau dilihat, kau sungguh tidak menarik, kulitmu pucat, kau pendek bahkan lebih tinggi aku, dan yang paling parah kau adalah lelaki"

Ucapan Nara benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Yoongi hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Nara yang memojokkan Yoongi.

"Wah wah ada apa ini?" suara seseorang menginterupsi Yoongi dan Nara, sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jimin?" Gumam Yoongi. Air mata sudah menggenangi matanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **JJhopie94 | sugasmile | Sayakanoichinoe | vtae | minkook94 | SyubD | karina | kiranARMY | ameliariska330 | AgustD | Shannen | SiscaMinstalove | kyuminsimple0713 | AngelicARMY97 | MyNameX| Callieag97 | INDRIARMY | taehyungie | ekek | Jimsnoona | GitARMY | HappyHeichou | Valiens | diyahpark1004 | Riska971 | pchanyeol737 | VABshi | MixYoonFm | yo | biyuuu | TaeLove | Kyuusaaa | Asha Pratiwi | Phylindan | VHopeKookMin | mikan**

 **dan yang follow, fav :D aku sayang kaliann ;****

huwaaa maafin Jung yang baru bisa update sekaranggg :"" maaf bagi yang nungguin ff inii kelamaan :""

demi apaa pas ngetik bagian akhir bener-bener perjuangan xD udah ngetik panjang-panjang, eh ada tikus masuk rumah, gara2 aku keasikan ngetik gak sadar kalo pintu kebuka, aku panik kan aku teriak2 terus ibuku dateng ngusir tikusnya, pas udah kelar, aku balik lagi kan ngetik, eh pas aku liat ke close, dan gak ke save :"D itu nyesek vroh.. tapi akhirnya dengan penuh kesabaran dan remake sedikit aku bisa ngetik bagian ituu xD tapi masalah belum berakhir, pas aku mau post, aku kan udah copy semuanya, aku tinggal ke tab lain, eh pas balik ke tab ffn malah ke reload, demi apa ini nyesekkk :"v oke cukup sudah curcolnya :3

LAST, REVIEW AGAIN? X'D


	5. Chapter 5

BTS FICT!

MINYOON! Warn! BxB, gak sesuai EYD, typos, cerita pasaran.

 **[FAITHFUL CHAPTER 5]**

~Nyonya Jung Present~

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Nara yang memojokkan Yoongi.

"Wah wah ada apa ini?" suara seseorang menginterupsi Yoongi dan Nara, sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jimin?" Gumam Yoongi. Air mata sudah menggenangi matanya.

.

.

.

"Hey kau, menjauh lah dari Yoongi. Kau benar-benar tidak pantas berkata seperti tadi. Lalu apa masalahnya kalau Yoongi hyung lelaki?" Tanya Jimin sambil mendekat ke arah Yoongi. Nara sudah sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Jelas itu sebuah kesalahan besar Jimin! Kau itu normal! Ingat, kau NORMAL!" Teriak Nara

"Berisik! Urusi saja urusanmu! Dan lagi, kau ternyata punya bakat menjadi pencuri ya?" Ucap Jimin sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak punya bakat mencuri, kau pasti sudah mengembalikan ponselku, tapi nyatanya ponselku tidak ada setelah kau pegang"

Nara mati kutu dibuatnya. Ya, niat awalnya memang dia hanya mau menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Jimin, tapi ponsel Jimin ternyata diberi password.

"Pergilah aku muak melihat wajahmu. Dan jangan pernah ganggu Yoongi lagi" desis Jimin dingin.

Nara akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dalam.

"Hyung, ku mohon jangan dengarkan kata-kata Nara. Dia perempuan tergila yang pernah aku temui." Ucap Jimin sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Tidak apa Jimin. Lagi pula, perkataan Nara seratus persen benar. Aku lelaki, aku tidak menarik, lalu untuk apa kau-"

"Sstt jangan berkata apapun lagi hyung. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tidak melihat dari fisik, atau pun talenta, aku melihatmu sebagai Min Yoongi, lelaki yang telah merebut perhatianku" ucap Jimin menenangkannya.

"Semalam Taehyung datang ke apartemen, dia bilang kau menelponku menanyakan kabarku. Seperti tadi ku bilang, ponselku diambil Nara. Maaf kan aku telah membuatmu khawatir, hyung"

"Begitu rupanya, tidak apa-apa Jimin. Melihatmu hari ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Terima kasih" Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Yoongi ke kelasnya, Jimin kembali ke kelas. Saat sampai di mejanya, dia melihat ponselnya sudah diletakkan di meja. Jimin menyeringai, 'tidak mau memberikan secara langsung, dasar pengecut' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi ada yang berbeda, di kelas seperti ada yang kurang.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa sabahatnya belum datang, padahal sudah hampir bel. Jarang sekali Taehyung belum datang jam segini.

'Kau di mana, Tae?'

Send.

Setelah mengirim pesan itu bel masuk berbunyi, Jimin pasrah jika Taehyung tidak masuk.

BRAK

Tapi tanpa disangka Taehyung datang.

Ya, datang dengan keadaan kacau, dasi yang kendur, baju seragamnya keluar dari celana, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, dan peluh yang terlihat jelas.

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar itu mengejutkan siswa siswi di kelas.

"Kau kenapa Tae?"

"Kookie sakit Jim, aku harus merawatnya dulu tadi. Sumpah aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, makanya aku langsung pergi ke rumahnya. Tadinya aku berencana untuk tidak masuk sekolah, tapi dia mengancamku dengan mengabaikanku selama sebulan jika aku tidak masuk. Aku mana tahan jika dia seperti itu" ucap Taehyung lesu.

Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, "sabar, mungkin dia tidak ingin kau dihukum karena bolos dengan alasan merawat Jungkook"

"Jungkook sakit apa Tae?" Tanya Jimin

"Penyakit yang biasa menyerangnya jika dia kelelahan Jim, tifus. Dia rawat jalan di rumah."

"Ah begitu, nanti pulang sekolah kita jenguk bersama Yoongi hyung, ok? Kau jangan khawatir, Jungkook itu kuat" ucapnya menenangkan.

.

.

Flashback VKook's Side

Taehyung sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kunci mobil sudah siap di kantung celananya. Dan hari ini dia berniat untuk menjemput sang kekasih hati, mengingat sudah 2 hari mereka tidak berangkat bersama.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Jungkook.

"Halo sayang, aku menjemputmu ya" ucap Taehyung girang.

'Tae Hyung maaf, aku tidak bisa berangkat sekolah' terdengar jelas suara Jungkook serak dan lemah diseberang sana. Jelas saja Taehyung panik setengah mati.

"APA?"

"Ok kau baik-baik, aku akan kesana"

Terdengar tarikan nafas Jungkook untuk membantah Taehyung.

"Tidak ada bantahan Jungkook, aku akan kesana, tunggu 5 menit lagi"

Helaan nafas Jungkook terdengar jelas sekali di sana.

'Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan hyung'

Taehyung tak lagi akan menggunakan mobilnya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar kunci motor yang menggantung di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Dia melajukan motornya kesetanan, yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya Jungkook. Jarak rumah Taehyung dengan Jungkook butuh waktu 15 menit, tapi sekarang tak sampai 5 menit Taehyung sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Jungkook. Sudah dipastikan Taehyung ngebut.

TINGTONG

"Ah Taehyung, silahkan masuk dulu, Jungkook ada di dalam" ucap Ibu Jungkook.

"Terima kasih Bibi."

Taehyung melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Keadaan Jungkook bagaimana Bi?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"Belum ada kemajuan apapun Tae, dari semalam dia merajuk ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi tetap saja yang namanya Jeon Jungkook itu gengsinya kelewat batas" ucap Ibu Jungkook gemas.

"Ah begitu rupanya, menggemaskan sekali dia" ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar. Ibu Jungkook yang mendengar menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

"Mau minum apa Taehyung?"

"Apa saja Bibi. Bi, boleh aku langsung bertemu Jungkook?"

"Boleh, langsung ke atas saja ya. Nanti minumnya Bibi antar sekalian mengantar sarapan Jungkook"

Setelah itu Taehyung langsung ke kamar Jungkook.

CKLEK

"Jungkook-ah?" Ucap Taehyung membuyarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Jungkook senang.

Jungkook sudah ancang-ancang untuk berdiri dan lari menuju Taehyung tapi melihat keadaan Jungkook, dengan cepat Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook.

"Hey hey sudah berbaringlah, lihat tanganmu masih diinfus, kau mau lari lalu tanganmu berdarah?"

Jungkook tersenyum senang menanggapinya. Ya, Jungkook sangat suka melihat Taehyung yang khawatir dan protektif padanya.

"Santai sedikit hyung, aku ini namja, dan aku kuat" ucapnya dengan cengiran polos yang khas.

"Ck, kuat apanya kalau kau saja masih sakit begini"

"Huh, tapi kan kalau sakit itu tandanya daya tahan tubuhku bagus hyung."

"Ya ya terserah padamu Kookie" ucap Taehyung sambil mencubit hidung Jungkook.

"Ugh kau ini hyung. Oh ya, aku sebal padamu" ucap Jungkook merajuk

"Ya? Apa salahku?" Tanya Taehyung panik.

"Kau, pasti kau ngebut kan tadi? Sudah ku bilang kalau mengendarai motor atau mobil jangan ngebut, aku yakin seratus persen kalau kau melanggar tata tertib lalu lintas. Hyung, kalau ada kucing tiba-tiba lewat lalu kau oleng dan kau terjatuh lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya kau divonis amnesia bagaimana hyung?"

Taehyung speechless mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Ya, Jungkook memang sama protektifnya dengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku. Tapi tadi aku benar-benar panik saat kau bilang kalau kau sakit."

"Ish tapi tetap sayangi nyawamu hyung, kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa nanti-"

"Haloo anak-anakku. Sarapan sudah datang. Taehyung ini minumanmu"

Ternyata ucapan Jungkook terpotong karena kedatangan ibu Jungkook. Taehyung bernafas lega karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Bibi" ucap Taehyung.

"Ya Taehyung. Dan kau Jungkook-ah, jangan memarahi Taehyung, masih untung dia mau kesini, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah uring-uringan kan karena tidak melihatnya seharian" ucap ibu Jungkook jahil.

Jungkook mendudukan kepala untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat makan sarapanmu Jungkook. Taehyung kau tidak sekolah?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook membulatkan mata mereka, kaget.

"ASTAGA HYUNG! AYO CEPAT SANA BERANGKAT!" Teriakan Jungkook membahana.

"Huh aku pasrah, aku akan menunggumu saja disini"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, kan ada ibuku. Hyung cepat berangkat nanti telat, astaga ini sudah tinggal 10 menit lagi, hyung!"

"Aku mau denganmu saja ya, kan kau tidak membolehkanku ngebut" ucap Taehyung polos.

"Ya ampun, baiklah untuk kali ini kau kuizinkan, pakai helm mu dengan baik, gunakan jaketmu, dan berangkat sekarang! Kalau tidak, aku akan mendiami mu sebulan penuh, dengan syarat semua kontakmu aku blokir"

Jleb

Taehyung sedih mendengar ancaman Jungkook. Ibu Jungkook yang masih di sana cekikikan sendiri.

"B-baiklah aku akan berangkat, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa hubungi aku."

Dan dengan segara Taehyung melesat ke sekolah setelah pamit kepada ibu Jungkook.

Flashback End

Keadaan kelas sedikit aneh menurut Jimin. Bagaimana tidak aneh, biasanya makhluk alien di sampingnya ini sangat hyper. Apalagi sekarang adalah pelajaran sejarah, biasanya dia yang akan membuat guru kelimpungan akibat pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkannya. Dan itu membuat satu kelas tertawa keras dan sangat ramai sampai-sampai guru killer di kelas sebelah mendatangi kelasnya.

Tapi sekarang apa, Taehyung bagaikan tidak punya semangat hidup, man. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di meja dan mencoret-coret bukunya asal. Jungkook yang sakit berpengaruh besar padanya, batin Jimin.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung, aku senang kau tidak melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehmu itu." Ucap Guru Shin di akhir penjelasannya, tentang sejarah manusia purba.

"Uh?" Taehyung menegakan kepalanya.

"Oh, tenang saja Saem, aku punya 1001 pertanyaan untukmu. Baik sekarang aku bertanya, apakah dinosaurus itu ada? Kalau ada, berapa tingginya? Dan kenapa manusia-manusia purba tidak habis dimakan oleh dinosaurus itu? Jadi intinya, dinosaurus itu ada atau tidak? Atau hanya khayalan?" Ucap Taehyung dengan serius yang dibuat-buat.

Semua murid sudah cekikikan dibuatnya.

Guru Shin menghela nafas. Anak muridnya bertingkah lagi, batinnya. Jujur, Guru Shin sebenarnya adalah guru Geografi, dia dipindah alih khusus untuk kelas Taehyung menjadi guru Sejarah. Jadi dia kurang tahu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

"Hey, apa kalian percaya dinosaurus itu ada? Dinosaurus itu hanya khayalan, kalian tahu wujud dinosaurus itu dari film-film atau kartun kan? Itu hanya khayalan manusia saja. Kalau memang ada, manusia purba pasti habis, dan kita semua tidak mungkin ada. Iya kan?" Ucap Guru Shin.

"Lalu kenapa fosil-fosil dinosaurus ada kalau ternyata itu hanya khayalan?" Tanya Taehyung polos.

Guru Shin diam seribu bahasa, yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya lapisan-lapisan bumi, astaga.

"Maaf, aku kurang tahu."

"YES!" Teriak Taehyung dan diikuti ketawaan teman-teman sekelasnya karena ucapan Taehyung yang tidak sopan.

"Tapi, kau harus dan wajib bertanya pada guru Yu yang mengajar sejarah di kelas lain. Karena kalian tahu, aku adalah guru Geografi. Dan kau Taehyung, kau tulis pertanyaanmu tadi lalu tanyakan padanya, jika aku tidak melihat adanya tanda tangan guru Yu di buku tulismu,..." Guru Shin menyeringai

"Siap-siap aku yang bertanya lebih sadis padamu, dan kalau tidak bisa, akan ku kurangi satu poin nilai ujianmu" ucapnya.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Astaga, apakah hari ini adalah 'Hari Untuk Mengancam Kim Taehyung'? Batinnya nelangsa. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk Jimin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Setelah ini, Taehyung bersumpah tidak akan lagi bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada gurunya itu.

'Hah akhirnya alien ini kembali seperti semua' batin Jimin lega.

.

.

"Hyung!"

BRUK

"Ugh Jimin-ah kenapa, um?" Ucap Yoongi sambil membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Entah kenapa, aku merindukanmu hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Park Jimin sedang dalam mode manja, eoh?" Ucap Yoongi menggoda Jimin.

"Memang apa salahnya aku bermanja pada kekasihku sendiri" ucap Jimin lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo ke kantin Hyung"

"Oke. Kali ini bekalnya aku simpan dulu" ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Anak pintar" Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi.

Setelahnya Jimin dan Yoongi langsung menempati salah satu meja di kantin lalu memesan makanan. Yoongi dengan nasi goreng kimchinya dan Jimin dengan ramyunnya.

Jimin memakan ramyunnya semangat setelah pesanan mereka sampai. Yoongi yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah saling berhadapan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Jimin."

"Aku lapar hyung"

"Itu di bibirmu ada kuah ramyunnya kkk"

"Oh ya?" Ucap Jimin kaget.

Baru saja tangannya mengambil tisu untuk membershikan nodanya, tapi seseorang dengan tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jimin dan langsung memeluk lengan Jimin dan membersihkan noda di bibirnya dengan menggunakan tangan.

"Jiminnie, makanlah dengan perlahan um."

Jimin yang melihat mendenguskan nafas kesal. Yoongi yang melihatnya kaget bukan main.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan lalat penggangu, Kim Nara.

"Jimin kau tidak melanjutkan makanmu? Baiklah mari ku suapi"

Tangan Nara sudah mengambil alih makanan Jimin dan sudah akan menyuapkan ramyunnya. Jimin terlihat jijik. Baru saja Yoongi akan protes, sampai-sampai...

"Akh... siapa yang berani menarik rambutku sialan!" Teriak Nara.

"Minggir kau jalang, pergi kau dari sini. Kau tidak lihat temanku sedang bersama kekasihnya?" Ucap dingin seseorang

Jimin berdecak kagum pada orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kim Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Nara berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dasar manusia-manusia tidak normal, tidak tahu norma. Aku benci kalian!" Teriak Nara sampai-sampai seisi kantin tertuju pada mereka.

"Dasar nenek sihir gila, cepat pergi, suaramu membuat telinga ku pecah" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

Nara meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal. Lalu Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Tae."

"Santai, man. Aku kesal melihatnya menganggu kalian"

"Tidak apa, terima kasih Taehyung" kali ini Yoongi yang berbicara.

"Besok-besok kau yang harus membersihkan jika noda di bibirku. Bisa dengan tisu, jari atau... bibirmu aku sangat rela hyung"

"Ugh Jimin, kau ini..." Yoongi menundukan kepalanya.

"Yaishh aku salah besar menemui kalian, kasihanilah aku yang tidak ada Jungkook disini" Ucap Taehyung yang cemburu karena dia tidak bisa bermesraan seperti itu.

Jimin tertawa melihat Taehyung.

"Loh Jungkook memang kemana?" Tanya Yoongi

"Oh aku belum cerita. Jadi begini, Jungkook sedang sakit hyung, makanya alien satu ini seperti mayat hidup dan terkadang jadi cacing kepanasan."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, nanti mau kita jenguk bersama?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sesuai pemikiranku hyung! Ayo nanti kita kesana, kau juga ya, Tae"

"Ck, tidak kau suruhpun aku akan kesana bahkan rela untuk menginap di rumahnya"

"Ya ya ya, untuk apa sampai menginap segala?"

"Hey kau pasti berpikir yang macam-macam kan? Aku hanya ingin menjaganya, Jim."

"Tentu saja aku berpikir yang macam-macam, kau ini kelebihan hormon. Kau saja pernah terpergok olehku sedang mencumbui Jungkook di salah satu bilik kamar mandi pria kan?" Ucap Jimin lantang

"PARK JIMIN?! JANGAN MEMBUKA KARTU AS DISINI ASTAGA! DASAR MAKHLUK MESUM!" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

Yoongi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata ada yang lebih nekat dibanding Jimin.

.

.

Pelajaran kembali berlanjut. Kini di kelas Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung jika sedang banyak pikiran maka dia bisa bertingkah lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Bayangkan, sekarang adalah pelajaran si cantik dengan tatapan membunuh dan hukuman yang sangat menyeramkan Guru Cho yaitu kimia, dia mengajar dalam keadaan hamil 7 bulan, bayangkan bagaimana besarnya perut Guru Cho.

Taehyung dengan sengaja memainkan bola-bola kertas lalu melemparkan ke arah temannya saat Guru Cho sedang menerangkan penyetaraan rumus kimia.

TUK!

'O ow kau dapat masalah lagi hari ini Kim Taehyung' batin Taehyung panik. Pasalnya, lemparan Taehyung yang mengenai kepala BamBam malah terpental dan mengenai kepala Guru Cho.

Guru Cho yang tadinya sedang membelakangi murid karena menulis di papan tulis, sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang bermain bola kertas?"

Lantas semua tatapan murid mengarah pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang ditatap salah tingkah dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Siapa sih yang lempar-lempar?" Tanya Taehyung pura-pura supaya tidak ketahuan.

Guru Cho menggeram kesal.

"KIM TAEHYUNG MENGAKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"A.. aku tidak tahu siapa yang melempar Saem" ucap Taehyung terbata.

"CEPAT MENGAKU ATAU KUBERI HUKUMAN"

"Tu..tunggu, jangan main hakim sendiri Saem."

"Siapa yang main hakim sendiri hah?! Jelas-jelas kau yang salah!" Teriak Guru Cho.

"Saem, jangan terlalu sensitif, kasihan adik bayinya mendengar ibunya marah-marah. Lembutlah sedikit, nanti adiknya suka denganku loh kalau galak-galak."

Seluruh murid disana menahan tawanya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Setelahnya Taehyung pun keluar dari kelas.

'Huh Jungkook-ah kau membawa pengaruh besar padaku' batin Taehyung miris.

.

.

Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, akhirnya sampai lah pada saat yang sangat disukai, pulang sekolah.

"Yoongi hyung, ayo"

"Sebentar Jim, aku bereskan buku ini dulu" dan buku terakhirpun akhirnya selesai Yoongi masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Ayo Jim" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini hyung? Lancar?" Tanya Jimin. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir.

"Lancar, walaupun ada sedikit materi yang kurang aku mengerti, tapi nanti aku akan bertanya pada Kris."

"Baiklah, semangat untuk ujiannya ya hyung. Aku selalu mendukungmu" ucap Jimin lembut.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam mobil Jimin.

"Jim, Taehyung kemana?"

"Dia duluan, sudah tidak tahan bertemu Jungkook katanya"

"Kkk lucunya mereka" ucap Yoongi.

"Apa kita tidak lucu?" Tanya Jimin sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Yoongi menggoda Jimin.

"Baiklah aku akan membuat hubungan kita semanis gula, bahkan lebih."

"Jimin gombal!" Yoongi memalingkan wajah memerahnya.

"Kkk lucunyaaa... hyung tidurlah jika ngantuk, kulihat matamu terlalu sayu." Ucap Jimin khawatir.

"Kau terlalu mengerti diriku dibanding aku sendiri. Terima kasih" ucap Yoongi yang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu mobil. Dan terlelap begitu saja.

'Dasar heavy sleeper' batin Jimin gemas.

Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Yoongi jika dia terlalu kecang.

Saat akan melewati swalayan, Jimin berhenti disana dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Berharap Yoongi tidak bangun, Jimin dengan perlahan keluar dari mobilnya.

Dia berjalan ke tempat buah-buahan. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, Jimin berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayarnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jimin berada di swalayan.

Saat sudah membayar belajaannya, dengan cepat Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran. Dan benar saja, Yoonginya masih tertidur bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Jimin tadi sempat pergi keluar.

15 menit kemudian, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sampai di kediaman Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung kita sudah sampai, ayo kita masuk ke rumah Jungkook"

Yoongi dengan perlahan membuka matanya, dan mengusap matanya perlahan.

"Ayo Jim" ucapnya sambil melepas seatbeltnya.

Dan Jimin yang mengambil bingkisan buah untuk Jungkook yang dibelinya tadi saat Yoongi tidur di jok belakang.

Jimin dan Yoongi keluar bersamaan, dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu rumah Jungkook.

"Kapan kau beli buah-buahan Jim?" Tanya Yoongi bingung

"Saat kau tidur, salahkan tidur dan mimpi indahmu itu hyung yang bahkan saat aku keluarpun kau tidak bangun kkk" ucap Jimin jahil.

Yoongi hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

Jimin menekan bel rumah Jungkook.

TINGTONG

Terdengar kebisingan yang sangat ketara seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang membukakan pintunya.

"Halo Jimin sayang~"

Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama membulatkan mata kaget.

.

.

"N-nara?" Ucap Yoongi terbata.

"Jangan kau sebut namaku dengan suara jalangmu itu ya Yoongi" ucap Nara sinis.

"Apa kau bilang? Sadar diri brengsek!" Ucap Jimin yang langsung tersulut emosi.

"Sudah sudah" ucap Taehyung yang ternyata memang berada di antara mereka sejak tadi.

"Sekarang kalian masuk, jangan buat keributan di depan pintu ok"

"Taehyung kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, kenapa perempuan brengsek ini bisa ada disini" ucap Jimin sinis.

"Tenang, Jim" ucap Taehyung lembut.

"Nara, kau pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuat suasana rumah Jungkook jadi berantakan karena ulahmu. Ingat, Jungkook sedang sakit. Pulang sekarang!" Lanjut Taehyung tegas.

"Cih, lagi pula siapa yang mau menjenguk kekasihmu itu Kim, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Jimin. Well, karena aku sudah bertemu, jadi aku pulang sekarang. Bye Jimin sayang" ucap Nara sambil mengelus pipi Jimin. Tangan Nara langsung ditepis Jimin.

"Ow kasar sekali sih. Bye bye"

"Menjijikan!" Ucap Jimin pelan tetapi sangat sinis.

Yoongi yang menyaksikan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya diam yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

.

.

"Jadi, berniat menjelaskan sesuatu padaku Kim?" Mendengar kalimat dan nada suara yang digunakan Jimin, Taehyung hafal sekali jika sudah seperti ini, berarti mood Jimin sedang benar-benar berada di tingkat paling rendah.

Yoongi sekarang ada di kamar Jungkook. Tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi yang dapat membuat hatinya sakit. Cukup Jimin yang akan menjelaskan padanya nanti.

"Begini, saat aku datang, ternyata ibu Jungkook pamit pergi dan menitipkan Jungkook padaku. Setelahnya aku langsung merawat Jungkook, tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi, aku kira itu kau dan Yoongi hyung. Saat aku membukanya, ternyata Nara, dan dengan ketidak sopanannya dia langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

Jujur, aku kesal sekali padanya. Lalu dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung was-was, pasalnya dia memainkan infus Jungkook sampai darahnya masuk ke selang infus. Jungkook yang sedang sakit tidak sanggup melayangkan protes. Sesaat setelah aku memarahi Nara habis-habisan, terdengar suara bel, kali ini aku yakin kalau itu kalian. Dengan sangat cepat Nara turun menuju pintu masuk, aku kesulitan mengejarnya karena tadi Jungkook sempat mengeluh sakit pada tangannya. Dan jadilah seperti tadi, maafkan aku Jimin." Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar.

Jimin tak habis pikir dengan kejadian tadi. Nara benar-benar kelewatan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tae. Kau membantu ku sangat banyak." Ucap Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu kamar berwarna putih tulang dengan hiasan pintu bertuliskan 'Jeon Jungkook' disana.

Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi membuka pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah" ucap Yoongi dengan nada senang untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Yoongi hyung! Aku senang sekali kau datang, Jimin hyung mana?" Tanya Jungkook riang seakan rasa sakitnya hilang entah kemana.

"Jimin ada urusan dengan Taehyung di bawah. Kurasa mereka butuh privasi, makanya aku kesini" ucap Yoongi dengan eyesmilenya yang lucu.

Sehebat apapun Yoongi menutupi kesedihannya, tetap akan terlihat. Dan Jungkook menyadarinya.

"Y-yoongi hyung, jangan kau pikirkan kejadian tadi ya" ucap Jungkook memelas.

"Tidak Kookie, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Hyung, ku mohon, jangan pernah berhenti mencintai Jimin hyung. Aku tidak sudi melihat Nara bersama dengan Jimin" ucap Jungkook sambil merengek lucu seperti kucing.

"Jungkook-ah, bagaimana pun, kita tidak akan tahu dengan siapa kita akan berakhir nantinya." Ucap Yoongi sendu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu Min Yoongi" ucap lantang seseorang di pintu masuk yang membuat Jungkook dan Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. Ya, Park Jimin lah pelakunya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau jadi sasaran Nara saat ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, selagi ada dirimu, aku merasa baik" ucap Yoongi tulus.

Jungkook dan Taehyung -yang entah kapan sudah ada disana- pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum harunya.

.

.

TBC!

gimana? Udah panjang? Wkwkwkk xD maaf updatenya jarang-jarang gini ya ampunn :""

Oyaa aku tambahin vkooknya disini karena aku kasian, selama di ff ini vkooknya jarang, malah gaada :'v maafkan Jung yang laknat ini ya readerr :'v

Haduhh Kookie udah punya abs, posisi taehyung sebagai seme terancaaammm wkwkwkk xD

Sudah cukup a/n nya, FOR THE LAST:

BIG THANKS FOR:

JJhopie94 | sugasmile | Sayakanoichinoe | vtae | minkook94 | SyubD | karina | kiranARMY | ameliariska330 | AgustD | Shannen | SiscaMinstalove | kyuminsimple0713 | AngelicARMY97 | MyNameX| Callieag97 | INDRIARMY | taehyungie | ekek | Jimsnoona | GitARMY | HappyHeichou | Valiens | diyahpark1004 | Riska971 | pchanyeol737 | VABshi | MixYoonFm | yo | biyuuu | TaeLove | Kyuusaaa | Asha Pratiwi | Phylindan | VHopeKookMin | mikan | yxnghua | HobiHopie | taekook1004| Shirayuki miu | Viyomi | Csupernova | michaelchildhood | Rsty764 | Diy94 | Vkris

Untuk yang follow, fav, silent reader, aku sayang kaliaannn ;***

Please be patient for the next chap ;* love you all! :D


	6. Chapter 6

MinYoon!

Warn! BxB, typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, alur pasaran.

 **[CHAPTER 6]**

.

.

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

Hari-hari Yoongi dan Jimin sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka tetap mesra, dan tetap menjadi perbincangan hangat walaupun sudah terhitung cukup lama mereka menjalin kasih.

Dan ternyata, Nara adalah cinta pertama Jimin dulu sebelum Jimin benar-benar melupakannya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jadi saat Nara kembali ke kehidupannya, Jimin tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Yoongi sangat shock mendengar hal itu, dan dia menangis tersedu. Menganggap semua akan berakhir mengingat cinta pertama Jimin kembali.

Flashback

 _Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berada di kamar Jimin. Oh tentu mereka tidak melakukan apapun, hanya Yoongi yang berkunjung untuk menemani Jimin, karena Chanyeol sedang dinas ke Jepang._

 _Jimin sedang mandi, Yoongi yang bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya dia melihat-lihat rak buku Jimin._

 _"Wah dia sangat rapi untuk ukuran lelaki" ucap Yoongi bangga saat melihat buku-buku yang tertata sesuai abjad._

 _Lalu mata Yoongi beralih pada laci rak buku paling bawah tersebut, dan dibukalah. Laci tersebut sudah usang, jadi sedikit susah untuk dibuka, butuh tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk membukanya. 'Sepertinya ini sudah lama tidak dibuka ya, apa aku lancang?' Batin Yoongi._

 _Di sana Yoongi menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. 'Buku warna pink? Yang benar saja, Jimin sama sekali tidak suka warna pink' batin Yoongi gemas, lalu terkikik pelan._

 _Dibukanya buku tersebut, dan alangkah kagetnya Yoongi saat membuka buku pink itu, ada foto perempuan cantik, berambut panjang. Kalian tahu siapakah itu? Dia adalah Kim Nara._

 _Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah tulisan di bawah foto tersebut._

 _'Ini adalah cintaku. Cintaku selamanya. Jika dia pergi, akan aku raih dia saat kembali. Cinta pertamaku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kim Nara. Ku harap kita bisa saling melengkapi sampai maut memisahkan kita -Park Jimin'_

 _Sontak Yoongi menangis. Berbagai pertanyaan pun muncul dibenaknya._

 _Kenyataannya, Nara sudah kembali ke kehidupan Jimin, apa kali ini dia akan dihempaskan Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Apa pengorbanan dia tidak ada gunanya selama ini._

 _Apa perhatian Jimin selama ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan belaka._

 _CKLEK_

 _Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memunculkan Jimin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya._

 _Jimin tentu kaget mendengar Yoongi yang sedang menangis, buru-buru dia menghampiri Yoongi._

 _"Hyung? Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin panik. Yoongi terus-terusan menggeleng._

 _"Kenapa? Ceritalah"_

 _Yoongi tidak sanggup menceritakannya, sungguh._

 _Lalu mata Jimin melihat apa yang digenggam Yoongi._

 _'Astaga buku itu! Seingatku buku itu sudah hilang!' Batin Jimin._

 _Dan Jimin merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing, banyak ingatan-ingatan yang langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya._

 _"Sayang, dengarkan aku" ucap Jimin lalu merundukkan dirinya menyajarkan tingginya dengan Yoongi yang jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin._

 _"Ku mohon, tolong jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Jim?" Tanya Yoongi lirih._

 _"Apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku lagi? Apa selama ini semuanya palsu?" Tanya Yoongi lagi._

 _"Baiklah, sungguh, aku baru sadar kalau Nara adalah cinta pertamaku. Dulu kami sempat berpacaran, tapi kau harus percaya padaku, aku benar-benar sudah tidak mencintainya Yoongi. Dia yang mencampakkan aku, dan sekarang hanya ada dirimu di hatiku" ucap Jimin menangkan hati Yoongi._

 _Yoongi semakin terisak dibuatnya._

 _"L-lalu, apa kau akan kembali pada Nara setelah ini?"_

 _"Tidak.. tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah melepasnya jauh, dan sekarang hanya kau yang aku cintai"_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Ya, bahkan aku berani bersumpah"_

 _Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. "Menangislah Hyung, habiskan kesedihanmu saat ini, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu sedih" ucap Jimin menenangkan Yoonginya._

Flashback off

Yoongi salah, Jimin terlalu setia padanya. Jimin memilih Yoongi, karena memang Jimin sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi kepada Nara. Ternyata perjuangan Yoongi selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Hari ini, hari Minggu, Jimin berniat menghampiri rumah Yoongi untuk mengajaknya berkencan, mengingat jarang sekali mereka pergi berkencan karena Yoongi yang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya. Tapi kali ini, dia harus membuat Yoongi refreshing, belajar terus sangat melelahkan pasti.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Jimin semangat sambil menuruni tangga, lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang memasak aneka olahan daging kesukaannya.

"Mau kemana, Jim?" Ayahnya bingung melihat penampilan Jimin yang seperti orang akan clubing -dia akan berkencan, Yeol-

Jimin mengenakan kemeja hitam yang kancing-kancingnya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka dengan dalaman kaos putih polos, kalung salib yang terpasang indah di lehernya, dan snapback hitam yang sengaja dipasang terbalik sehingga tanpa sengaja membuat poninya sedikit terangkat, oh jangan lupakan celana ketatnya yang sungguh membuat siapapun tergoda melihat penampilan Jimin sekarang, benar-benar menunjukkan The Most Wanted Guy.

"Aku mau ke rumah Yoongi-hyung."

"Jangan ganggu dia, Jim. Dia harus belajar untuk ujian akhirnya." Ucap Chanyeol masih asik membolak-balik dagingnya agar matang merata.

"Eyy, dia pasti butuh refreshing ayah, aku harus membuatnya bahagia sebelum dia berkutat lagi dengan buku-buku full soal yang ayah berikan padanya"

"Hm terserah dirimu lah, ayah tidak akan bisa menolak apapun yang kau inginkan menyangkut Yoongi"

Jimin mendelik tak suka pada ayahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan Pedophilia, aku menyayanginya sebagai anak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan spatulanya ke arah Jimin.

"Hah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ayah." Jimin lalu meninggalkan dapur.

"Hey kau tidak sarapan dulu? Hey! Dasar anak itu" ucap Chanyeol gemas karena tidak dapat tanggapan dari sang lawan bicara.

.

Jimin mengeluarkan mobil BMW hitamnya yang sangat elegan dari garasi. Setelah memastikan kalau gerbang bagasi tertutup sempurna oleh satpam, Jimin melajukan mobilnya.

Tak lupa Jimin mampir ke toko bunga, dan memberikan bunga kesukaan Yoongi, Baby's breath.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin sampai di rumah Yoongi, seperti yang diketahui, rumah Yoongi sangat sepi.

Tok tok tok!

"Ya sebentar" ucap dari dalam. Jimin terkekeh pelan.

CKLEK

"Um?" Gumam Yoongi bingung. Di depannya kini seseorang yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh bunga kesukaannya.

"Halo Yoongi hyung!"

"Jiminie!" Yoongi langsung berhambur ke pelukannya. Demi apapun Yoongi sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Ini untukmu, sayang" Ucap Jimin menyodorkan bunganya kepada Yoongi setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya" Yoongi tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa pakai kacamata?" Tanya Jimin heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang rindu memakainya" Jawab Yoongi tersenyum imut.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Tanya Jimin pura-pura sedih.

"Hey bukan begitu, ayo masuk"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau berkunjung? Aku kan jadi tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, Jim"

"Tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun, dirimu saja sudah cukup untukku"

"Ish kau ini..." Tidak dipungkiri wajah Yoongi memerah seperti tomat.

"Kita harus kencan" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Ya, hari ini kita harus kencan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan belajarku? Aku harus belajar lagi Jimin"

"Jangan terlalu banyak belajar Hyung, ikuti saranku, kalau kau tidak ingin penat lalu blank saat ujian. Ya?"

Ada benarnya juga perkataan bocah ini. Batin Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu"

.

Kencan kali ini pertama-tama Jimin membawa Yoongi ke sebuah toko baju.

"Hyung, kita harus beli baju couple ini, astaga kau pasti sangat imut" ucap Jimin sambil menyodorkan baju yang dia maksud.

"Kalau kita berdiri sejajar, gambarnya akan menyatu, daebak!" Ucap Jimin lagi membuat Yoongi terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Mau ya?"

"Baiklah, lakukan apapun Jimin"

Setelah berkeliling mall, dan lotte world, kencan mereka pun berakhir disini. Di Namsan Tower. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Duduk dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Sangat romantis.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Yoongi.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah hari mereka habiskan untuk berkencan, tapi tetap tidak puas.

"Kenapa bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu persis jawabanku apa" ucap Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Aku masih harus diperjelas olehmu berkali-kali tahu"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin"

"Katakan sekali lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Chup~

"Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu, hyung" ucap Jimin setelah mencium pipi Yoongi.

"Aku lapar, mau ke restoran?" Tanya Jimin.

"Um? Ayo!"

.

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada di restoran Jepang, dengan Jimin memesan Chicken ramen, Yoongi dengan Bentonya, dan Sushi untuk mereka berdua. Mereka makan dengan lahap.

"Kau tidak ada tugas apa-apa, Jim?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya. Dia bingung, bocah di depannya ini terlalu santai. Oke, Jimin itu jenius.

"Tugas-tugasku sudah aku selesaikan dari kemarin. Hanya satu tugas yang sampai saat ini belum juga selesai, dan aku yakin tidak akan pernah selesai"

"Mwoya? Kenapa bisa? Cepat kerjakan"

"Tenang dulu Hyung, kau tahu apa tugasnya?"

"Apa?"

"Tugas untuk mencintaimu dan menyayangimu setiap saat dan selamanya. Makanya tugas itu tidak akan selesai kan? Karena aku akan terus mencintaimu"

Astaga, pipi Yoongi terasa panas.

"Kau ini..." ucap Yoongi malu-malu.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Hoy Jimin!"

"Ada apa Tae-ya?"

"Kau tahu tidak, kabarnya di kelas sebelah akan ada anak baru"

DEG. Jimin merasa _Deja Vu_. 'Kenapa dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun sudah ada anak baru lagi?' Batin Jimin kesal.

"Lalu apa urusannya? Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli" Jimin langsung pergi.

"Astaga anak itu, Jimin kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke tempat Yoongi hyung" ucap seseorang dari belakang Taehyung.

"Ne? Kookie!"

"Hai Hyung! Daripada kau kesal dengan Jimin, lebih baik kita makan di kantin, aku lapaar" ucap Jungkook merengut.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nama Saya Jung Hoseok. Pindahan dari Gwangju. Mohon bimbingannya" ucap seseorang yang diketahui bernama Hoseok itu membungkuk. Banyak yang langsung terpana olehnya.

Wajah bak malaikat, senyumnya yang sangat menawan, benar-benar membuat jatuh hati. Tak jarang saat Hoseok tersenyum banyak yeoja yang menahan jeritannya.

.

"Nara, aku mau bicara padamu. Sekarang." Ucap Jimin saat waktu istirahat berlangsung. Nara kelihatan pucat pasi. Inginnya dia langsung meninggalkan Jimin saja, tapi apa boleh buat, aura Jimin sangat dingin sekarang.

"B-bicaralah" ucap Nara takut. Ya, dia sudah tahu kalau Jimin menyadari identitasnya sekarang. Tapi kemana nyalinya yang seluas langit itu, kenapa sekarang melihat Jimin saja dia tidak sanggup?.

"Pergi dari kehidupanku, dan jangan pernah ganggu aku dan Yoongi hyung."

Nara terbelalak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Oh baiklah, mungkin ini balasanmu, Kim Nara. Batinnya sedih.

"K-kumohon, maafkan aku Jimin. Sekarang, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku sadar, aku yang salah di sini. Maafkan aku Jimin. Aku akan menghindar dan menjauh. Terima kasih, dan maaf untuk sekali lagi" Ucap Nara setulus hatinya. Hal itu sontak membuat hati Jimin mendadak kasihan melihatnya. Hanya kasihan.

"Minta maaflah pada Yoongi hyung"

"Baik, aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Terima kasih Jimin" ucapnya lalu mengusap air matanya. Sekarang Nara sadar akan posisinya yang sudah diambil penuh oleh Yoongi, dan dia akan mulai belajar merelakan Jimin untuk Yoongi, toh dia sadar Yoongi lebih baik darinya.

.

.

Min Yoongi sedang terburu-buru sekarang, pasalnya waktu istirahat hampir habis dan dia belum ke kelas Jimin karena tugas yang diberikan guru sejarahnya. Dia takut Jimin akan marah padanya, karena dia yang membuat janji untuk menemui Jimin di kelas. Tapi-

BRUK!

"AKH..." Ringis seorang lelaki manis yang jatuh terduduk dan kita ketahui adalah Min Yoongi.

"Maaf, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya orang yang menabraknya sambil mengulurkan tangan membantu Yoongi berdiri. Oh Yoongi sedikit bingung, wajahnya sangat asing.

"T-tidak. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Ucap Yoongi setelah menerima uluran tangan orang tersebut.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?" Tanya Yoongi berbalik.

"Siku mu berdarah, tidak ke UKS dulu? Biar aku obati"

"Ah tidak usah. Aku buru-buru, terima kasih, um maaf nama mu?" Tanya Yoongi

"Aku Jung Hoseok, murid pindahan."

"Ah baiklah terima kasih Hoseok-shi" ucap Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Wajahnya manis sekali. Sangat menarik. Ckck"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update fict ini T.T semoga chapter ini kalian suka ya, walaupun aku tau ini pendek banget, maaf ya reader-nim /bow/

BIG THANKS FOR :

 **JJhopie94 | sugasmile | Sayakanoichinoe | vtae | minkook94 | SyubD | karina | kiranARMY | ameliariska330 | AgustD | Shannen | SiscaMinstalove | kyuminsimple0713 | AngelicARMY97 | MyNameX| Callieag97 | INDRIARMY | taehyungie | ekek | Jimsnoona | GitARMY | HappyHeichou | Valiens | diyahpark1004 | Riska971 | pchanyeol737 | VABshi | MixYoonFm | yo | biyuuu | TaeLove | Kyuusaaa | Asha Pratiwi | Phylindan | VHopeKookMin | mikan | yxnghua | HobiHopie | taekook1004| Shirayuki miu | Viyomi | Csupernova | michaelchildhood | Rsty764 | Diy94 | Vkris | Ichimaru Kyoshiro | alientae | hyeyesu28 | Dessy574 | vijeonjams | KyungZa | Yoonminlovers | silviadlv**

THANKS FOR ALL READER, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BAE! :*

Last, but not least, RnR?

Best Regards,

Nyonya Jung


End file.
